


厚度(第三章)

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler





	厚度(第三章)

(中篇)

第三章

他们恋爱了。  
这是布鲁斯从来没想过的情况，他不知道克拉克有没有设想过这种可能，但当这件事真实地发生时，布鲁斯仿佛溺水的人，迅速地沉没。  
出乎意料，他的理智完全没能让他浮在这情感的水面上哪怕一秒，他迷恋这样的感觉，这让他感到很罪恶，甚至羞耻。  
但是他会首先享受这个时刻。  
在克拉克的小公寓沙发上，他们的第一次并没有那么糟糕，恰恰相反，他觉得这实在太美好了，美好到暗夜骑士似乎无法匹配这样甜美的情节。  
他一把扯下了克拉克的领带，熨帖的衬衫上的纽扣因暴力一个个崩掉在沙发和暗淡的瓷砖地面上，发出令人心痒难耐的细小撞击声。  
克拉克仍然戴着眼镜，脸烧得通红，像水牛一样大口地喘着粗气。  
“这能行吗？”  
布鲁斯停下手头的工作，克拉克的裤链刚被拉开一半，白色的内裤露出来，里面好像有什么蠢蠢欲动的东西撑着。  
“我喝醉了。”  
他像是在为自己开脱，又好像是在为即将不可避免的事情找一个借口——他不想卡在这里，每晚他的梦境都会在父母倒地之前结束，就像是卡带一样，他讨厌事情不再发展。  
克拉克好像没听懂他的话，眼镜下的眼睛眨得飞快。  
“我不会记得喝醉之后发生的事情，”布鲁斯觉得有些不耐烦了，他继续褪下克拉克的裤子，自顾自地解释着，“我的脑子受过伤，或者是因为什么刺激，我记不清了，总之喝酒会影响我的记忆。”  
“是这样吗？”  
克拉克的声音听起来有些压抑，布鲁斯就抬头看了一眼，正对上那似乎有些失落的眼神。  
“怎么？你说了那么多……现在又没兴致了吗？”  
“不……不是……”克拉克结结巴巴地解释着，慌张地低头推了一下眼镜，“我以为……”  
“我们不是讲清楚了吗？”布鲁斯打断了克拉克吞吞吐吐的话，他的手最先碰到了超人类的私密部位，和幻想中不太一样，似乎和常人没什么区别，只是型号确实大了不少，“你说过，英雄也是人……”  
“所以英雄也会有需要——布鲁斯，我们是在做交易？”  
他看到克拉克的双眼意外地瞪大，莫名其妙的愧疚感涌上心头。  
“克拉克，因为我觉得你是个不错的人。”  
他疏离地说着——爱情，实在是他承担不起的负担。  
“你可以相信我。”  
他听到了克拉克有些失落的回答，氪星人的身体很正常地因为他的手活起了反应，氪星人的情绪不出所料，氪星人的回答中规中矩。  
身为超人，他怎么比人类还柔软呢？  
布鲁斯有些不忍心，但很快他就沉浸在性爱的暴风雨中。

克拉克可能会把他理解成什么样的人呢？  
他表现得像个长期无法得到满足的英雄，终于为了欲望向自己的同事动手了——克拉克是个好人，一定会原谅他的粗暴，但是克拉克一定很伤心。  
第二天醒来时，克拉克已经把做好的早餐放在沙发旁边的小桌子上，煎蛋和香肠散发着无法被人拒绝的香气。  
他如释重负地叹口气，从沙发上坐起来，腰肢都传来了酸疼的感觉，告诉他前一晚的经历并不是一场梦。  
“早安，布鲁斯。”  
那人把一枝玫瑰递给他，讪笑着。  
“早安。”  
这没什么，只是向克拉克微笑而已。  
布鲁斯试图用自我提醒缓解尴尬，他一向不擅长以笑容示人，但今天他出乎意料地动了恻隐之心。  
手机振动的声音转移开了他的注意力，克拉克的反应很快，走过去把它接起来。  
布鲁斯看到了上面的裂痕。  
他记得在昨晚之前它都是一个完好的手机，然后他突然恍恍惚惚想起了什么。  
克拉克昨晚对手机另一端的人发怒了，他记得男人朝着话筒里吼的一些只言片语。  
“这是我的生活，不用你管！”  
“我觉得我过得很好，我已经……什么都拥有了。”  
那时他还是没有醒酒，最终还是懒得起来看个究竟——看来克拉克发了很大的火，这真是不寻常的现象。  
但一切反常的情况都无法掩盖这个特殊假期的光芒，当克拉克挂掉电话，仍然讪笑着告诉他自己的新任务是去中东的军事重地进行战地记者的任务时……  
布鲁斯动摇了。  
“我也没有什么有趣的事情可以做，”布鲁斯咬了一口鲜美多汁的肉排，在心中暗暗肯定了一下克拉克的厨艺，“战地记者还缺护卫或者摄影师吗？”  
克拉克的神色发生了有点微妙的变化，他看起来有些心事重重似的。  
“布鲁斯，战争是很危险的……”  
“和高科技罪犯打架也很危险。”  
“但是那里还有很可怕的传染病……”  
“韦恩公司两天前才刚开发出针对那种传染病的特效药。”  
“我向主编申请去那里，解决应该由我自己解决的问题……”克拉克想了想，终于皱起眉头，“有人在利用我母星的科技左右战争，那是我的分内之事……”  
“希望你能在这个时候想一想，哥谭也是我的分内之事，但是你这个氪星佬可插手过不止一次。”  
“你就没有别的事情了吗？”  
“当然没有，我很闲。”  
也许，他应该了解一下克拉克的生活。

布鲁斯觉得自己做得并不是一个糟糕的决定。  
他在暂时的和平区的电车上，和克拉克分享一块戚风蛋糕，克拉克把大多部分留给了他，在他因为不好意思接受“施舍”时小声对他耳语。  
“氪星人不需要吃饭。”  
“这不是生活乐趣吗？难道你从来都没吃过？”  
“我吃过……”  
克拉克没再坚持下去，他在蛋糕的另一端小心地咬了一口。  
即使不需要，这也是香甜的蛋糕。  
城市被炸弹警报的阴影笼罩着，在爆炸范围内的人们不顾一切地逃向听不见警报的安全区。  
当他们试图在傍晚的海滩边散步时，旁边的停车场传来了刺耳的警报声，克拉克把他压在身下，爆炸的巨响让他的双耳嗡嗡作响。  
他们终于在夜幕将近时回到了那家住满了各国记者的酒店，克拉克听着他毫无逻辑的抱怨，笑着把他被海水和泥沙弄脏的衣服放进洗衣机。  
半夜时他又醒来，看见隔着床边柜的另一头安静的黑影，猜测克拉克是否睡着了，但很快又踮着脚踩过柔软的地板，钻进另一个温暖的被窝。  
一张普通的床上躺两个肌肉饱满，身材高大的成年男子实在太过勉强，但克拉克甚至没有发出诧异的声音，布鲁斯也仍然睡了一夜安稳的觉。  
他开始喜欢上这种特殊的感觉，但他试图控制住自己，蝙蝠侠一向是情绪管理的专家，直到有一天晚上克拉克悄悄爬上他的床。  
“你怎么来了？”  
他像只受惊的黑猫，小声地用半带责备的语气问着身后均匀舒缓的呼吸。  
“你不讨厌吧？”  
男人小心翼翼地试探他，从背后把他抱紧，直到他从鼻子里有些不屑地哼了一声，转过身来把吻准确地印在克拉克的唇上。  
“你怎么了？”  
“怎么？睡都睡了，我们不是——?”  
“我们当然是……”  
男人反应足够快，打断了他的话，紧紧地抱着他，甚至让他觉得有些喘不过气。  
“放开，你弄疼我了。”

他们跑遍了战乱中的国家，仍然一如既往用最默契的合作找到叛乱者武装的核心。  
克拉克在每一个重要的瞬间都把他保护得很好，然后又毫无怨言地任他耍脾气，抱怨对方的过度保护。  
只有这一次不一样。  
克拉克感觉到反派藏身的山洞散发出来的强烈辐射，无法再前进了。  
布鲁斯当然不会听从克拉克的建议，蝙蝠侠一向都很有主见，尤其是胜利就在眼前的时候。  
“你好像已经把我看扁了。”  
他用一向蹩脚的交流方式试图让克拉克放心，然后只身进入那危险的洞穴。  
洞穴里的光线让他觉得不适，布鲁斯选择了阴影最多的崎岖洞壁，昨夜与氪星人缠绵的温暖尚未被完全驱散。  
完全的机械和可以轻松自由行动的触手在进进出出，有些武装着的人们则沿着它们走进走出，不敢冒犯。  
他快要到洞穴的更深处了，所以他不明白克拉克为什么会在这个时候给他通讯——那毁了他们几个月来在这个混乱的国家的一切努力。  
为什么世界最佳的一方会犯如此致命的错误？  
“布鲁斯……太危险了，你回……”  
克拉克的整句话很快就被全规模的爆炸淹没，他只来得及觉得眼前一亮，接下来就是过于刺眼的白光和压倒一切的声音，他感觉到意识瞬间就蒸发在虚空之中。  
疼痛铺天盖地，在过去多年艰难的义警生涯中从未有如此压倒性的优势，他感觉到皮肤被剥开，感觉到肌肉被撕裂，白森森的骨头终于露出来，被尖锐而高温的空气磨蚀成灰。  
他希望一切都是错觉。  
不，这本来就是错觉。  
他不知道这是否是一种徒劳的自我安慰，周围的一切都开始变得模糊不清，他的意识也变得支离破碎。

以钢铁之躯，克拉克却感觉到心脏仿佛被活活撕开。  
他看着那具冰冷的尸体，再怎么使用超级视力也只能看到完全停止的生命活动，血染红了破破烂烂的黑色斗篷，和他的红斗篷融合成一色。  
他听见了自己的哭声，他无法再控制自己的情绪。  
一开始是干嚎，他抱着渺茫的希望，希望布鲁斯能被那相当不体面的哭声唤醒。  
然后他发现那具身体彻底冰冷了下来，他开始盯着已经死去的爱人发愣，然后是更加悲怆的哭声和更多的眼泪。  
他的援军已经到了，神奇女侠正在和那些布莱尼亚克战斗，还有，他一直以来都没有勇气介绍给布鲁斯的其他人。  
闪电侠，绿灯侠，钢骨，甚至是海王……  
因为那种感情，他忍不住又一次向布鲁斯隐瞒真相，他以为这一次他的梦可以做久一点。  
直到戴安娜的手碰到他的肩膀，打断了他张开嘴仰面朝天地无声哭泣。  
“卡尔，这已经不是最糟糕的结局了。”  
他只是再一次哭泣，并抱紧了那具已经毫无生气的身体。  
TBC  
(下一章这个中篇就完结了，最后一章会揭示所有的谜团XDD)


End file.
